An enterprise may receive telephone calls from customers for various reasons. For example, an insurance company might receive telephone calls from customers regarding purchases of new insurance policies, billing questions, and/or inquiries about insurance claims. Moreover, an enterprise may have service representatives to answer telephone calls and help customers. Note that different service representatives may have different skills and/or other features. For example, one service representative might specialize in helping customers purchase new insurance policies while another service representative specializes in helping answering customer billing questions. Thus, a received telephone call may need to be eventually routed to an appropriate customer service representative.
According to one known approach, an enterprise may use different telephone numbers to determine which service representative will answer a customer's telephone call. In this case, however, a customer might not be aware of the appropriate telephone number and/or misunderstand the nature of his or her question. As another approach, a service representative can talk to a customer and manually re-route a telephone call to another, more appropriate, service representative as needed. This approach, however, can be time consuming task, especially when there are a substantial number of telephone calls and/or a relatively large number of potential customer service representatives. For example, a telephone call center might potentially receive millions of telephone calls each year. It would therefore be desirable to provide systems and methods to facilitate the routing of telephone calls from customers in an automated, efficient, scalable, and accurate manner. Moreover, it may be desirable to provide a simple interface that lets an end user implement, adjust, and/or modify business rules and/or combinations of business rules in connection with telephone call routing.